For example, disclosed in patent literature 1 is a component mounter equipped with a tape collection device which is comprised from: a guiding means which guides carrier tape and cover tape to a common collection position, a cutting mechanism which cuts carrier tape and cover tape together, and a storage member which stores carrier tape and cover tape together after cutting.